The present invention relates to a fuel supplying system for a fuel injection type engine, and more particularly to an apparatus in which the fuel supplied to a combustion chamber of an engine is cooled by a coolant.
In a vehicle which has a fuel injection type engine, the engine idling may be unstable, especially at high environmental temperatures such as those occurring in the summertime. The reason for the unstable idling is that the temperature in the engine compartment significantly rises because of engine heat, resulting in the formation of vapor bubbles in the fuel distribution tube. The bubbles prevent the fuel from flowing smoothly thus decreasing the amount of fuel available for injection purposes.
A known solution to the above problem is a device wherein fuel in the fuel distribution tube has been cooled by a coolant such as water, air or the like. According to the known device, the cooling fluid passage and the fuel distribution tube were two separate parts. Therefore, because there are two separate parts, some type of assembly step is required before installing the assembly into the automobile, thus resulting in increased production costs.